Colonel H Stinkmeaner in Remnant
by XA2000
Summary: When the Devil allows Stinkmeaner another chance for his revenge against the Freeman family, he tells him to spread ignorance and chaos upon the Faunus community of Remnant first. But when Stinkmeaner finds out about the Relics hidden in each Kingdom's Academies, he decides to collect all four of them for himself. Thus immediately making him enemies with Salem and Team RWBY.


Chapter 1: How a Furry Moment Started it All

 **A/N: So...I've been making videos with Boondocks audio playing over certain scenes in RWBY (Three videos to be exact) and I just want to get this crazy crossover out of my head, and on the internet. Warning: The N word gets dropped, and I'm a fellow negro. So you people that wanna complain about it don't really have any ground to stand on since I'm black.** **I have no time for you complaining about this story being racist...unless you're this site's admin. Then I'll make time for you, because I'm just a random user, and if I don't bow down to you my account might get deleted. And the reason I said all of that is because of all the "That's racist", or "That's offensive" stuff I keep seeing on the internet over little things that don't really affect anyone's personal life.**

 **Alright, let's begin.**

* * *

In the deepest pit of Hell, stood a desolate Asian styled temple surrounded by raging fires, and tall rocky protrusions coming out of the ground. Above all of this in the "sky", clouds rotated in a similar fashion to a hurricane, with the black abyss like center directly over the temple. This burning wasteland was home to the baddest of the bad, people who have been evil most of their life, or in this case, all of their life. This one person in particular was labeled, "The Baddest Muh Fukuh up in Hell" by the Devil himself. Not only because of his intense training and skill, but because he had the courage, the balls, and the audacity, to call Satan himself a-

"BITCH ASS, NIGGA!"

Colonel H. Stinkmeaner, with his usual cantankerous manners, wearing the same Gi he wore before being sent back to Earth, stood in front of the Devil's temple.

"Hey! I wanna talk to yo fug ugly ass! GET OUT HERE!" the three toothed old man shouted.

The temple's wooden double doors slowly, and eerily opened to reveal the pitch black insides of the building. Suddenly, two piercing dark red eyes flashed opened, and out stepped the Devil in all his glory, wearing a Sensei robe that covered the red veiny skin of his body.

With his voice deep and ragged, he responded "Stinkmeaner, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Yo old decrepit ass promised me another chance to get back at Freeman! What happened to that, nyuggah?!" Stinkmeaner loudly questioned the King of Hell.

Satan let out a chuckle, "As ill-tempered as ever I see". The demon walked down the temple's steps to be on Colonel's level. "Very well, I'll let you have a second chance to have your revenge. However, due to your previous failure, I must ask a favor of you"

"Hmph, what is it?" the old man inquired.

"It's something you'll enjoy" he said with a smile. "I want you to spread ignorance and chaos upon a community similar to the black community of Earth. This community calls themselves the Faunus, people who look like humans, except with certain animal parts. Their race has been oppressed by the humans of their world, just like the black community. A group called the White Fang was started to fight for Faunus rights. They were a peaceful association at first, only protesting, and spreading word of their cause to humans. Over time, the group started getting more radical, attacking humans, and stealing their supplies. All of this was due to a change of leadership, and now a certain White Fang member has started going to extreme measures. He started killing humans, destroying schools...your everyday terrorist in short"

"Well hell, what chu need me fo? Sounds like that extremist is already doin' my job" Stinkmeaner questioned.

"In actuality, I don't _need_ you. But by you going to that world, you'll expedite the process, _and_ you might possibly take over the body of a powerful warrior. Which will give you powers and abilities that not even my training can offer" the Devil answered.

Stinkmeaner gave him a toothy grin, "I like where this is goin'"

"Also, there are four powerful objects called Relics in each of the four Kingdoms of that world. If gathered together, they will grant you with immense power. You can choose to collect them if you wish" the red skinned King of Hell added.

"What-the-fuck-ever, just send me there already!" Colonel demanded.

"As you wish" Satan replied, placing his right hand on Sinkmeaner's forehead. The old man quickly found himself flying up into the air towards the center of the rotating clouds.

"Awwwww yeah, nyuggah! I'm comin' back for round 3 Freeman! In person, and without no Hateocracy or bitch ass clone!" Stinkmeaner yelled out before leaving Hell in the black abyss of the rotating clouds.

* * *

 **White Fang HQ in Mistral**

The White Fang headquarters was a strange place for an activist group. It had the appearance of a grand throne room, with the White Fang symbol printed on long red tapestries hanging on the wall, torches, and a red carpet going down the hall. All leading up to the throne chair where Sienna Khan sat, with four White Fang members standing guard next to her, two on each side. At this current time, she was having a conversation with Adam Taurus, who had kneeled before her with his head bowed.

"Adam, I will not repeat myself, so I want you to listen when I tell you that the White Fang will not attack Haven Academy" Sienna calmly told the bull Faunus.

"High Leader Khan, I am begging you" Adam pleaded with a relaxed tone.

"You should beg for forgiveness and nothing else!" Khan stated in a raised voice. "The assault you led on Beacon was not the great victory you clearly think it was, and you should be more grateful your punishment was not more severe. You are a symbol for many in our organization, but that doesn't make you infallible"

"I was merely trying to follow your example, High Leader" Adam explained.

"And what example might that be?" Sienna questioned, raising her left eyebrow.

"Strength. Strength and unwavering conviction. The humans have seen that strength now" Mr. Taurus answered the White Fang leader.

Sienna choked back a giggle, "Are you a fool, Adam?"

"Do you...find my answer funny, High Leader?" Adam inquired, now looking up at her. The simple fact that Sienna of all Faunus had laughed at him ticked Adam off a bit.

"Funny in a comedic sense? No. Funny in how utterly moronic your logic is? Yes" Sienna said that last part with venom in her voice.

Adam slightly tilted his head to the right, "Moronic? How so?"

"Do you seriously not see how flawed your logic is? You, Adam Taurus, have single handedly put a bigger target on the White Fang's back" Sienna started to say, getting up and slowly walking to the redheaded Faunus.

"I was one of the first to suggest violence where violence was necessary. Peace bred complacency and acceptance of our place in the world. I did _not_ allow humanity to push us down without pushing them back. But the destruction of the Huntsman Academies crosses a line! The loss of the CCT has brought global communication to a crawl! Not to mention the death of who knows how many Huntsmen and Huntresses in training! You've justified humanity's campaign against us, and for what?!" the tiger Faunus finished, now standing in front of Adam.

Adam rose up to respond to Sienna's lecture face to face, "I'm doing this because-"

 _Pardon the interruption everybody. My name is Ghira Belladonna, and you're_ _about to experience a furry moment._ _Webster defines the furry moment as a moment when ignorance o_ _verwhelms the mind of an otherwise logical Faunus. Causing them to act in an illogical s_ _elf-destructive manner, I.E l_ _ike a furry. Furry_ _moments are unpredictable, and_ _they all end badly._ _If they had their own category, furry_ _moments would be the 3rd leading killer of Faunus, behind eating dog food,_ _and Ozpin's war against Salem. It's a fact._

The extremist was cut off as Sienna abruptly grabbed him by his left horn with her right hand, making him bend down to her level.

 _I told my daughter repeatedly in the past—yanking on a Faunus' animal part will start it all. Pull on one, and boom! A perfectly rational Faunus can explode...well, in the case of Adam, a sadistic, vengeful, impulsive, and unstable Faunus will explode._

"I don't care what your bullshit reasoning is! If you keep this up, I _will_ execute you! Do you understand me you crazy ass furry?!" Sienna yelled in Adam's face.

The bull Faunus pushed Sienna away from him. "Then why the hell would you ask me what I'm doing this for if you didn't care?!" Adam growled.

"So you would let your guard when I came closer" Sienna responded. "Now get out of here! I have more important matters to deal with than your obvious degrading mental state"

Adam merely stared in silent rage as Sienna promptly turned around and began walking back to her chair. She had the audacity to grab Adam by one of his horns, yell in his face, call him crazy, _and_ say that she had more important things to deal with than him?! The redhead suddenly found his body slightly shaking, and his head convulsing wildly. If the four guards next to the throne chair weren't wearing masks, their faces would show utter bewilderment.

Soon after, Adam's face stopped convulsing, but his mouth formed an unusual scowl. "What did you say to me BITCH?!"

Sienna stopped dead in her tracks, and turned back around. Quickly speed walking back to Adam. "You know what motherfucker?! I'm gonna kill you right here, right now. I'm getting tired of-"

Now it was the High Leader's turn to get cut off as "Adam" jumped into the air, and planted both of his feet right into Sienna's chest. Sending her flying back into the steps that led up to her chair.

"Oh yeaaaahhh! Yo furry bitch ass thought I was some punk ass nyuggah, didn't you?! Well guess what?! You ain't dealin' with no ordinary nigga! You dealin' with a nigga who came back from the depths of Hell!" Adam yelled to Sienna, sounding like a crazy old black man.

Khan loudly coughed for a few seconds with her left arm over her breasts, and her right hand keeping her body upright. "Wha *cough* what the fuck?! What the Hell just happened?!"

"Oh, I'm sowwy. Was I goin' to fast for you? Do you need to be switched to remedial classes with the slow kids?" Adam asked Sienna, standing triumphantly over her.

"You must've actually lost your goddamn mind, Adam!" Sienna assumed, looking up at Adam like he was crazy.

"Adam?! My mama didn't give me that bitch boy name! My name is Colonel H. motherfucking Stinkmeaner! Learn it, BITCH!" Stinkmeaner stated.

"G-guards! Kill this crazy ass furry!" the White Fang leader frantically ordered.

The four guards took a quick glace at each other before marching to Adam and Sienna.

"Oh, so ya'll want a piece of me too, huh?! Well come on! Get your balls up! I ain't scared of no...the hell are ya'll doin'?" Colonel questioned as he saw two of the guards pick up Sienna by her underarms.

"We're taking our former High Leader away for execution. Just like you planned, High Leader Adam" the guard on the right revealed.

"WHAT?!" Sienna screamed out. "You five staged a coup?!"

"A coup? What the fu- hold on minute! I need to go through this motherfucker's memories" Stinkmeaner said aloud, turning his back on everyone to concentrate.

Sienna and the guards looked at "Adam" with confusion.

"Alright alright, what's in this bitch boy's memories?" Stinkmeaner silently thought. "So...we were gonna over throw that cat bitch Sienna. Me, those guards, even mo guards outside, and some big nigga named Hazel. And the word furry...basically this world's version of nigga. Then Blake...Blake...BLAKE! Damn! Thinking about that other cat bitch pisses me off. All because this bitch boy Adam couldn't handle the fact that she left him. Hmm...whatever, I'll do this nigga a favor and make the bitch's life miserable. I was gonna do that to everyone else in the first place, but she's at the top of my list. Right under that bitch ass nigga Robert"

After going through all the important memories, Stinkmeaner shouted out, "Hazel! Get yo big ass in here!"

The double doors to Sienna's throne room barged open, with Hazel Rainart and four more White Fang members entering the room.

"There's no need to be rude" Hazel said with usual calm tone.

"Whatever nigga" "Adam" sharply replied, turning his attention to the two guards who held Sienna up. "You two, take the bitch out of here and kill her. I don't want the blood on my nice new carpet"

Hazel's eyebrows rose in slight surprise, "Kill her? This wasn't the plan Adam"

Stinkmeaner stepped up to Sienna's former chair and sat down in it as the two guards left to kill the former High Leader.

"I don't give a fuck about what plan I said to you, nyuggah!" the possessed Faunus rudely replied.

"Nyuggah? ...What happened to you Adam? Why are acting and talking like this?" Hazel questioned.

"That's none of yo business! Besides, it doesn't matter what I act like. As long as your master knows the White Fang are her partners, you have no reason to question me" Stinkmeaner stated.

Hazel narrowed his eyes at "Adam" before he started to leave the room.

"Oh, and make sure that crazy Cinder bitch stays away from me. She might have gotten me back at that camp site in Vale, but I'll whoop her ass if she ever tries a nigga again" Stinkmeaner told Hazel with a toothy grin.

"And you! Furry!" Colonel addressed one of the guards.

"Y-yes Sir?" the guard responded, taken aback at how he was suddenly called a furry.

"Bring me a Scroll. I gots me a black cat bitch to kidnap"

* * *

 **A/N: Now, some of you might be asking yourself, "Why did he make Stinkmeaner possess Adam?" Well, Stinkmeaner shows one of the worst sides of the black community in the Boondocks. While Adam shows one of the worst sides of the Faunus community in RWBY. So I thought it'd natural if Stinkmeaner body snatched him. Anyways, Chapter 2 will be about the Battle of Haven and everyone's reaction to Adam's...new behavior.**


End file.
